Harry Potter And The Rubber Ducks
by Mami Draco
Summary: Ron received a peice of paper from the duck gods. They tell him that he is the savior of ducks, but Ron gets sucked up into an alien Duck spaceship and can't escape. Will he escape with Harry and Hermione Saving him?
1. Chapter 1

By Mami Draco and HiIexist7

Harry potter and the rubber ducks / chapter 1

Harry woke on a Saturday morning and it was raining and thunder which cancelled Quidditch. Harry realised that he had homework to do. The worst homework you could ever imagine, Potions homework. Harry grabbed his bag and ran downstairs to the Common room. Ron was sitting on a scarlet chair staring at a piece of parchment which looked worn away. Harry asked

"what is that?"

"it's a piece of paper that the rubber duck gave me!"

Said Ron.

Harry looked at Ron in a weird way and questioned

"Ron what does It do?"

Ron replied by saying

"some massive rubber duck came in my dream and gave me a piece of parchment, how am I supposed to know what it is?"

Harry understood what he was saying.

"Well I'll be off to the library because I need to catch up on my potions homework…"

"ok bye Harry!"

Harry reached the Library and saw Hermione sitting in a soft cushioned chair reading about Astronomy.

"Hi Harry!"

Said Hermione in a cheerful voice.

"Hi Hermione!"

Harry sat down and opened up his potions book.

"would you like some hints Harry? Just to help you out with you potions homework?"

"yes please"

A few minutes later, professor Dumbledore asked everyone to come to the main hall to talk to the pupils about something urgent. Professor mcgonagal, who was the head of the griffindor house, looked like she was petrified like the time when mrs Norris was petrified. Dumbledore calmed everyone down and started to say.

"Everyone, I have invited you here to tell you something mysterious, something which is going to get worse throughout the day"

Everyone was looking at each other and gasped.

"We don't know what it is, but Hagrid informed us that Everyone should stay indoors but not to go running outside looking for trouble".

At this point, Malfoy looked disappointed.

"It will get windy and will start to rain something unspeakable"

Suddenly the candles of the main hall blew out.

Everyone in the hall looked scared but professor Dumbledore continued and said.

"do not worry, the school is in lockdown and will be opened on Monday morning, only if the storm gets weaker."


	2. Chapter 2

By Mami Draco and HiIexist7

Harry Potter and the Rubber Ducks / chapter 2

A few minutes after the conversation, everyone was sent to their common rooms. Ron, Harry and Hermione looked confused.

"I bet it's something to do with that weird piece of rubbish Ron received from a rubber duck!" Harry told Hermione whilst sniggered at the amusing story that Ron told him.

"what's so funny Harry?" Said Ron in a confused voice.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron. "you know what I'm talking about".

Hermione snorted.

"whatever" replied Ron in an annoyed voice.

Once they reached the Griffindor common room, everyone was laughing and looking out the window.

"what's all the commotion?" Ron said raising his voice.

One of the Griffindor students noticed Ron and said "come and look out the window".

Ron, now looking confused, stepped up and looked out the window "oh my goodness Hermione! Harry! It's raining Ducks!"

When Ron said raining ducks, Hermione and Harry stared at each other with one eyebrow raised.

Ron stepped out the way to let Hermione and Harry have a look and they both burst out with laughter with the other kids. "This isn't even possible" laughed Hermione. "ridiculous!" cried Harry.

"Harry I think you are right, in my dream I received a piece of paper, I have no clue what it does… and now it's literally raining ducks! What is going on?" Questioned Ron. "You should tell Professor Dumbledore". Said Hermione "it might help solve the problem!"

Harry and Ron marched down to professor Dumbledore's office were Dumbledore was pacing around his room confused with all the rubber ducks raining down from the window.

"Professor I think we have something that might help you stop this.." said Ron and Harry at the same time. Dumbledore looked surprised to see them but replied saying "what do you think can fix this?"

Ron held out a piece of worn out paper "what is this?" said professor Dumbledore with his whole face crumpled up with confusement. That was when Dumbledore looked like Crookshanks. "I have no clue" said Ron.

"where did you get it?"

"from a rubber duck in my dream"

"that sounds odd" said Dumbledore "but it might link to something that is happening right now".

Suddenly, like the marauder's map, the piece of paper revealed a few words saying "Ron is our saviour, Ron is our saviour" the headmaster stared at it and back to Ron who stared at it too. Harry was also puzzled with what the paper was saying.

"Ron, this is critical news, thank you for the piece of paper, we will reveal what it has to do with the raining ducks".

Harry and Ron where returning to the Griffindor common room when they heard a cold voice behind them.

"And what are you boys doing in the corridor at this time?"

Harry and Ron turned around and was face to face with Professor Snape who always hated Harry and his friends. "We have just been to see Professor Dumbledore" Harry replied.

"Is it just me or do I smell a liar Potter?"

"No I'm telling the truth"

"I'm not sure about that"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Go to your common rooms now… I think that you are trying to sneak out of school" said Snape in a very uncomfortable voice.

"We were just doing that" said Harry.

They both walked off whilst Snape was still looking that them until they were out of sight.

"Snape always gives me the willies" said Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

By Mami Draco and HiIexist7

Harry Potter and the Rubber Ducks / chapter 3

Harry and Ron reached the common room. "what happened?" Hermione asked. Harry explained what happened whilst Ron was pulling weird faces which were supposed to be Snape triggered. "Ron, are you alright?" Hermione asked

"Yes I am I'm just…er"

"Oh ok nevermind… so what should we do now?"

After a few awkward moments, Harry broke the silence by saying "this is a great opportunity to carry on with our potions homework!"

"Harry is right, homework comes first you know?"

Ron rolled his eyes and complained about Snape throughout the whole time of doing their homework. After 3 minutes of solving a potions problem, the whole castle felt like it was about to lift up in the air.

Everyone in the common room started screaming, especially the girls. The painting which led to the common room flew open and the whole room fell silent. Professor Mcgonagal slid out of the portrait hole. "what is all this noise?!" she cried covering her ears with her hands.

At that moment, everyone stared at professor Mcgonagal and sat down into their closest seat. Professor Mcgonagal looked at harry, Ron and Hermione then to the griffindor pupils. "Stop screaming like are are all going to die! It's just a storm! We only got hit by lightning!" everyone started feeling ashamed of themselves. "Ron please come with me" said professor Mcgonagal.

Ron looked at Harry and Hermione and left the room. "Why does professor Mcgonagal wan't Ron?" Harry said startled. "maybe it's because of the situation with ducks.." Hermione started to cringe at this ridiculous story that Ron told Harry.

A few moments later, Ron appeared through the prortrait hole and looked extremely uncomfortable.

"what happened Ron?" they both asked.

"professor mcgonagal had the news.. that me and Harry went to Dumbledore to tell him about the piece of paper… she thinks that I can be the one to save us all from the rubber ducks… she said that only the saviour of the ducks cannot be hurt by the rubber ducks raining from the sky!"

"you mean that they hurt humans?!" both Harry and Hermione had a serious look on their face because they never knew that they hurt humans. "I have to learn this charm tonight... it's called ducko-duckus, this lets me explode ducks, but not break anything near it,"

"but Ron, it's raining rubber ducks you said that ducko-duckus can explode real ducks, so it won't work on rubber ducks,"

"well Dumbledore told professor flitwick to make a spell that explodes rubber ducks too"

"when will the charm be ready?"

"tomorrow!"

Ron sat down looking stressed but puzzled on how he is going to learn the spell to explode the rubber ducks. "don't worry, Ron! Me and Harry will help you right Harry?"

"Yeah!"


End file.
